Chardonnay Lane-Pascoe
'Chardonnay Lane-Pascoe hazel bailey yes why you didn't tell me about your girlfriend Lizzie Kerr down straight oh Chardonnay I should told you myself I know what you do because been relationship with her you are slept together yes how caught you let me down today just leave we don't care about you anymore just get out my site fine I will then yes you should go see to her 46 tulle Street greystone road Warwick road CA 1 2 b a Cumbria Carlisle come upstairs bedroom Lizzie Kerr yes who is it your girlfriend hazel bailey from footballers wives can you let me in please yes it's open oh my god Lizzie Kerr what happened to you who did this to you Roger Webb how caught he do that to you because he was dumped me with another woman who she jackei pascoe how he do that to you because he was relationship with her oh babe it's ok let me getting your bags packed come with me getting in my car let's go to footballers wives we will be there faster we can do or right here we are at footballers wives or right let me getting your bags with me getting inside yes please I love too okay we have all house ourselves yes we have let's go upstairs bedroom door locked oh babe taken our clothes off taken our bra and knickers of oh yeah babe kiss me right now yes please I love too have sexual relationship with you right now because been relationship between want to be relationship with me getting in bed with you yes I cause you do ' = = She became a TV presenter and a mother to her and her husband's adopted son, Paddy. However, the child was in fact the biological son of Kyle's mother, Jackie, and Kyle's Earls Park teammate, Jason Turner. He knew Jackie was pregnant but asked her to have a termination. Unable to do so, Jackie persuaded Kyle and Chardonnay to adopt the baby. Jason thought Chardonnay was the baby's mother but became suspicious when he realises her figure is the same as ever and also knowing that Jackie was pregnant, became suspicious about the baby's true parentage. Chardonnay bonds with baby Paddy and is devastated when, encouraged by Jason, Jackie reclaims him. Jason is thrilled that he has a son until he and Jackie discover that baby Paddy is an inter-sex baby - meaning he has both male and female reproductive organs. Jason rejects Paddy and moves back in with Tanya, leaving Jackie to return to Kyle and Chardonnay. While drunk, Chardonnay murdered Jason by breaking a wine-bottle on his hand, after he had slipped and was left dangling from a ledge, making him fall to his death. Unable to comprehend what she has done, Chardonnay realised that she was drunk and didn't know what she was doing at the time of the murder and spirals into depression and anorexia. Death After Jason's murder, Chardonnay spiralled into depression and anorexia. After a 6-month battle with anorexia, she passed away. Tanya spoke at her funeral, saying that Chardonnay was an angel as Kyle stood there grieving for his wife. Kyle later told Jackie that Chardonnay killed Jason. Personality Although Chardonnay was not the smartest woman academically, she was a self-made person that would never stand in her footballer husband's shadow, or let what other people thought of her ﻿affect her. She lived life as she saw fit, not how other people thought she should Behind the Scenes Chardonnay was portrayed by actress Susie Amy. She appeared in the first two seasons of Footballers Wives, and the third series opened with her coffin, signifying her death.